Adventures In Recreation
by soulioli
Summary: Shiho just so happens to move to Inaba after her accident at Shujin, and Akira's hometown just so happens to be Inaba. Shiho just so happens to take up dancing; and Akira just so happens to get dragged into helping her. [Full summary inside] [Minor P5 Spoilers] [Semi-AU] [Post Game] [Cross Post from AO3]
1. The Beginning

**Full Summary:** Shiho just so happens to move to Inaba after her accident at Shujin, and Akira's hometown just so happens to be Inaba. Shiho just so happens to take up dancing; and Akira just so happens to get dragged into helping her. Nanako just so happens to meet Shiho; and Akira just so happens to have grown up with her. Akira just so happens to be dating Shiho's best friend.

Together, the two of them begin their adventure as best friends, with the rest of the phantom thieves only a meme or two away from them.

Together, those left behind and those becoming new friends begin their adventures in recreation.

[Minor P5 Spoilers] [Semi-AU] [Post Game]

 **A/N:** So guys, we did it. We finally found the motivation to write again.

 **usernames:**

 **crepe queen -** Ann  
 **ya boi, skinnypenis -** Ryuji  
 **dancing queen -** Shiho  
 **actual queen (mom) -** Makoto  
 **fruitaba -** Futaba  
 **nobody jokes with joker -** Akira  
 **purest -** Yusuke  
 **okramura -** Haru

((yes, the files are clickable, you're welcome))

* * *

 **meme squad**

 **fruitaba:** so Ann's staying over tonight

 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** kinky

 **fruitaba:** haha yes, funny joke

 **fruitaba:** now that the dick joke is done speaking, i'mma continue  
 **fruitaba:** we're having tacos tonight apparently, because it's some foreign thing that ann wanted us to try, idk  
 **fruitaba:** but you put shredded cheese on these things, and ann got the last of the bag  
 **fruitaba:** so she went to dump it but missed and now there's cheese on my kitchen floor  
 **fruitaba:** and she's laughing, idk what to do? Help me

 **purest:** Well, that's quite the predicament.

 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** pics or it didn't happen fruithead  
 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** you know the rules, smh.

 **Fruitaba has sent a photo**

 **Purest:** I think this is the appropriate time to ask…. "Why are you like this?"

 **fruitaba:** valid question, but i want the hyena off of my floor and into my bedroom first  
 **fruitaba:** ryuji, if you say that's kinky i'll remove your spine and throw mouthwash all over you

 **crepe queen:** :joy: :joy: he'll be that one guy from the shots vine, i'm

 **fruitaba:** she's alive!

 **actual queen (mom):** You're legally not allowed to remove his spine, Futaba.

 **fruitaba:** bold of you to assume i was legal in the first place

 **it's ya boi, skinnypenis:** 3

 **dancing queen:** i think i regret sneaking on my phone during practice….

 **crepe queen:** shiho! my darling!  
 **crepe queen:** my sweetheart  
 **crepe queen:** my darling little carrot  
 **crepe queen:** my honey boothang

 **fruitaba:** god exists  
 **fruitaba:** ann just shut up quicker than she ever has

 **it's ya boi, skinnypenis:** she's busy being gay

 **fruitaba:**?  
 **fruitaba:** do i even need to mention your thing for akira a few months back, or

 **it's ya boi, skinnypenis:** first of all: FUCK YOU  
 **it's ya boi, skinnypenis:** second of all, everyone here has liked that fluffy haired fuck at least once so shut up

 **dancing queen:** ann!  
 **dancing queen:** also, can confirm!  
 **dancing queen:** he's kinda hot, ann.

 **fruitaba:** gghfhdjdhhg hghg, fluffygrhfff hair, ,f,,gf,,,,,

 **actual queen (mom):** Are you alright, Futaba?

 **crepe queen:** oh, she's fine  
 **crepe queen:** are we not going to talk about the fact that everyone just admitted that they had a crush on my boyfriend at one point

 **purest:** I don't think anyone's privy to talking about it, Ann. You knew it came with the territory.

 **nobody jokes with joker:** so i'm just a piece of meat now, aren't I?  
 **nobody jokes with joker:** smh y'all

 **fruitaba:** wow i can't believe joker is a cowboy!

 **crepe queen:** I can't believe I'm dating a cowboy  
 **crepe queen:** how could this happen

 **fruitaba:** so now that we've established my older brother figure is hot  
 **fruitaba:** how's practice?

 **crepe queen:** any videos? :eyes:

 **nobody jokes with joker has sent a photo (1)**

 **nobody jokes with joker:** no videos, but here's an after practice picture  
 **nobody jokes with joker:** I got her to take one without even asking :fist:

 **crepe queen:**! **  
crepe queen:** my HEART

 **fruitaba:** good shit :ok_hand: goooood shit that's some good shit right there

 **it's ya boi, skinnypenis:** yo are you sure that you two aren't like at least cousins

 **purest:** That does seem like it would be plausible...

 **okramura:** agreed! ^-^  
 **okramura:** akira-kun and suzui-san look like long lost siblings!

 **dancing queen:** aww, thank you  
 **dancing queen:** it's an honor to be a "sibling" to the hot guy  
 **dancing queen:** I think

 **crepe queen:** even my best friend is trying to steal my mans

 **fruitaba:** tea, tea, tea

 **nobody jokes with joker:** ghghghhghgh

 **actual queen (mom):** Not to be nosey, but who's the girl sitting at the piano bench in the reflection?

 **fruitaba:** are you cheating on other mom, moM?

 **actual queen (mom):** I am absolutely not! I was just curious….

 **dancing queen:** oh, that's nanako-chan!

 **nobody jokes with joker:** aka: my little sister before shiho was my little sister

 **dancing queen:** oh yeah! i keep forgetting you know her lol

 **crepe queen:**?

 **Fruitaba:**?!

 **ya boi, skinnypenis:**?

 **purest:** I think I shall be the first to actually express that we have not a clue what you're talking about, Joker.

 **okramura:** yusuke! you can't just keep calling akira-kun that infront of everyone!

 **dancing queen:** oh, haru-chan, you weren't here when ann and akira told everyone, but i kinda know about the whole phantom thief thing

 **fruitaba:** fjfjfjfjfjf i forgot you did for a second, ngl

 **dancing queen:** not to be rude, but….you guys weren't exactly subtle about it

 **crepe queen:** 4

 **fruitaba:** off topic but  
 **fruitaba:** no tea, no shade  
 **frutiaba:** i love that vine

 **crepe queen:** big mood

 **nobody jokes with joker:** but to elaborate, that's Nanako Dojima. we grew up as close friends basically  
 **nobody jokes with joker:** she's also apart of me meeting my "family" so that's fun

 **crepe queen:** wait so, how do you know her shiho?

 **dancing queen:** easy question!  
 **dancing queen:** she was the accompanist for one of the more classical pieces last year and i could only really work in the back during shows and stuff!  
 **dancing queen:** we hit it off and she's really cool!  
 **dancing queen:** i even got her to sub in for someone at one point :D  
 **dancing queen:** she said she got an offer to be a child star but her dad turned it down  
 **dancing queen:** he's a detective too! and then there's her big brother & his friends who have basically adopted me and akira lololol

 **nobody jokes with joker:** in short: the people in inaba are great, suck it nerds

 **fruitaba:** can't relate  
 **fruitaba:** i got your girl akira so  
 **fruitaba:** who's laughing now, gaylord?

 **crepe queen:** :3c

 **nobody jokes with joker:** well i stole her best friend so  
 **nobody jokes with joker:** it's a good tradeoff  
 **nobody jokes with joker:** just kidding, love you babe 3

 **crepe queen:** not as much as i love youuuuu

 **nobody jokes with joker:** excuse me i love you more

 **fruitaba:** wait no  
 **fruitaba:** what have i started  
 **fruitaba:** nonononono  
 **fruitaba:** i fucked up  
 **fruitaba:** i fucked up  
 **fruitaba:** ABORT MISSION

 **dancing queen:** is this an appropriate time for this  
 **dancing queen:** 4

 **fruitaba:** YES

 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** i'm not sure if i should be proud or effing disgusted that you did this to suzui, futaba

 **fruitaba:** you should be thrilled  
 **fruitaba:** i just completed the holy trinity

 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** oh _shit  
_ **ya boi, skinnypenis:** yooooooo

Shiho looked up from her phone, a genuine smile coming to her face that she didn't bother to hide, though she desperately wanted to. But hey, at least her hands hadn't twitched this time. No lectures today.

If she tried to, she was pretty sure Akira would stop her from covering her smile, anyway. Speaking of the devil…..

She glanced over at him, studying her dance partner of three months. His forehead and face were covered in the sheen of sweat that seemed to take him over after practice, and he was sat against the wall, feet on the floor and wrists balanced on his knees.

While at first, she'd have been terrified to even go near another guy, something about Akira comforted her. It was a quiet acceptance of her situation, a slow encouragement to grow closer, and a slow test of her boundaries.

The first time he'd even touched his friend was because she'd been the one to place his hand on her arm. He'd said that the fire she had in her eyes at that moment reminded him a lot of Ann. She'd proposed that maybe it was her that gave her the fire. They both shared a love for said blonde, be it different kinds of love, but love all the same.

Shiho pulled herself out of the quiet reminiscence she'd been doing, attempting to focus on the now.

The black haired girl settled against her friend, watching as the group went on in the chat. She pulled up the sleeves of her pants, sighing softly as the cold air of the studio hit her legs. A year ago, she'd have been terrified to do just that, her legs being as scarred and bruised as they were. But now? Pale pink lips stretched into a grin as she sat where she was, staring at the ceiling. Her head bent back just that much further, and she was eye to eye with Akira. The girl wiggled away from him, looking to him instead. She stared for a minute, noting that he wasn't pulled out of the trance like state he was in, thumbs darting across the screen.

"Who are you texting?" She asked, poking at his side. "We need to go home soon. Well, I need you to walk me home and then you have to get back for dinner."

"Mmmn…." Akira hummed in response. "Talking to Ann, give me a minute."

Her lips furthered their grin but quickly began to retreat as she thought of something. Quietly, and now looking at her hands that were in her lap, she asked her question. "You guys aren't….um….fighting because of what Sakamoto-kun and I said in the group chat, right?"

She flinched instinctively when his hand settled on her head, but quickly let out a mental sigh as she felt her hair grow from messy to a furball.

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure she was okay with, y'know. This being oogled." He said, a hint of some cocky feeling in his tone. For some reason, Shiho couldn't shake the feeling that he would be slapping his own ass if he were standing.

She wrinkled her nose, pressing her toes to the floor and rising to her feet to tower over him. Black eyebrows knit together, and then unceremoniously began a transfer to his hairline as his dance partner shoved him over.

He was able to recover pretty quickly, and she scooted away, laughing all the while. "You're so cocky!"

The flush he had was high in his cheeks as he sat back up, making a grab for his phone. "Well guess what? I'm telling!" The boy threatened, knowing fully well what her reaction would be.

She huffed. "You won't do it."

"Oh?"

The smile Akira was served was one of raw power and something smug. "You're too scared because she'll believe me over you."

To say the least, that was not what he was expecting her to say. He blinked. And blinked. And continued to blink. When his vocal cords finally gave the black haired boy permission to speak once more, he couldn't formulate much of a constructive thought. He did give a short declaration, however. "You're not allowed to talk to Ryuji or Futaba anymore."

"That's not fair!" She said, continuing the bickering. The rhythm was easy for her to follow, and attracted a lot of attention. A large chunk of her did mind the attention, but because she had someone with her, that large part of her attempted to ignore itself.

He tutted in her direction, wagging his finger. "Ah, ah, ah. I'm the one that uses my hot," he emphasized this with a slap to the part of his rear end that he could reach, "for good. You're just evil."

"Only when you're being too cocky. Sakura isn't here to drag you down a peg, so I have to. Even if you are hot." She conceded, beginning to collect her things.

"So you admit it!" Akira said, triumph etching a picture over his face and voice.

"Who wouldn't?" A new voice said, prompting the bickering duo to look up. In front of them stood a pale girl, about 5'6 in height. Her build was slender but held that hidden sort of power that made her appear strong. Where there had once been two pigtails, a yellow ribbon now tied her hair into a tight ponytail in the back, bangs parting to gently swoop down and over the left side of her forehead. The Yasogami high uniform was pressed onto her frame neatly. She extended a hand to help her female friend up, lips stretched into a playful smile.

"Nanako-chan!" Shiho chirped, taking her hand and pulling herself to her feet. "I didn't know you were going to come see us today."

Her lips stretched further as she helped Shiho get up. "I was just talking with a couple others about subbing in a pair number again, but we're done! So I have time for my two favorite people."

"You're subbing again? Wow, my little 'Nana-chan' has really grown up." Akira commented, smirking as he stood to join the ladies.

"You're so mean to me!" Nanako commented, pretending to get offended. Her arms once again positioned themselves behind her back as she let go of the former volleyball player, carefully holding her bag in place at her thighs.

"Oh, we should all get dinner together. We could go to Aiya!" Shiho suggested, positively buzzing with the idea that she'd get to spend time with her two favorite people.

Akira shrugged, face a careful mask of indifference. "Fine by me. I don't mind not cooking tonight. And Ann 2.0 seems thrilled."

Nanako seemed to know better, smiling at him. "Well, because Dad isn't coming home tonight and Akira's just as excited as you, I guess we'll have to go!"

Shiho, having huffed at the "ann 2.0" comment, perked back up. "Really? Um, you're sure right?"

And there was her shy nature. Akira picked up his bag and water bottle, strolling out.

Nanako turned around to watch him walk out of the door. "Akira! Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry!" He called back. The brunette and the ravenette locked eyes, each maintaining the eye contact for a moment before they began to giggle. By the time Shiho's things had landed in her hand, Nanako was by the door. Like the polite soul that she was, she went first and held the door open, walking with Shiho as she successfully left the building for the day.

* * *

Pots and pans clanged in the air, the sizzling of meat taking to the air and floating to the dining area. Akira stretched, eyes still on his phone. From across the table, the brunette plucked it out of his hands. "You'll have time to talk to your girlfriend later."

The leader of the phantom thieves huffed, throwing a pleading expression in Shiho's direction. In response, she plucked it from her seatmate's hands, placing it in her bag.

Akira kicked his feet like a small child, and Shiho laughed, ignoring the way that her hands twitched and itched to cover her mouth. She prayed that he wouldn't notice, but he always seemed to. He was more like her doting mother than her dance partner, if she were being honest with her thoughts. A moment passed before he said something.

"Shiho…." He scolded the former volleyball player without even having to say anything, leaving a confused brunette sitting at the table with them.

"Well….I…." The ravenette sighed, not exactly able to combat the words that hadn't even been said. "Sorry, Akira. I know you and Ann wouldn't want me to….well….yeah."

He leaned over slowly, and she cowered only slightly, reminding herself that he was not going to hit her. At that, Akira paused, a little concern in the way he held himself. But then his hand came down gently upon her head and ruffled her hair even more, and the world was right again.

"Hey, it's okay. You're doing a lot better than you were, but you know I still have to be on your ass about it." He said, withdrawing the contact after a minute.

Shiho's lips quirked. "Does this mean I get to call you Dad?"

"Absolutely not."

From next to her, the brunette giggled. "Aw, but you can call him Aki-chan~! He hates that one."

Where there had previously been only a small amount of tension, the brunette's comment seemed to evaporate it entirely. "'Aki-chan?'" She asked.

"It's what everyone used to call me when I was little. I guarantee that Teddie will still call me that." The male answered for his childhood friend, glaring at the table as if he could destroy it with his fork.

"Oh, that reminds me! Teddie said he wanted to see a video of you two." Nanako said. "Any chance we could get one?"

"Oh - I don't know -" The objection had left Shiho before she even thought about it, but quickly died in her throat as the tension from earlier flooded the area once more. Akira glanced to her sadly, but there was a quiet resolution in his eyes that claimed he understood. She looked to the table, heat creeping up high in her cheeks. "I - um -"

"Order up!"

Nanako wiggled out of the booth, seeming to sense that she'd accidentally struck a nerve. "I've got it! You guys just keep, um, talking!"

Shiho sighed as she left, wringing her hands in her lap. "Sorry, Akira, I just - I…."

He seemed to understand, and that was what she liked about him. "Shiho, it's fine. If you don't feel like you can do it, we'll start small and work our way up. Isn't that what we've been doing for the past three months?"

"Well, still, I should just - um - sorry, I should just be over this." She said, rubbing her arm. "And I don't want to disappoint everyone again, but it's not like I'm that good or anything and maybe you should just go solo?"

Seeing the usually eloquent and rational girl reduced to a frazzled mess that couldn't control her words wasn't anything Akira hadn't seen before, but it also clearly was not pleasant for him. He sighed. "Shiho, slow down. You're extremely good at what you do, and…." Brown eyes glanced up at her partner, finding him to be thinking behind those glasses of his. "I think we could possibly start out with just having a camera pointed at us but not recording during practices? Then we could move to have someone pretend to record us and then go from there. Baby steps."

She nodded, maybe a bit too quickly as she settled back into her seat, bowing her head. "Thank you, Akira." The girl said softly. "You've helped a lot."

He gave Shiho a quick grin. "Chin up."

It was the words that broke the tension, just as it always had between the two of them. Shiho looked up, a bit of that fire crossing her face. "Okay, Dad."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"What, did you reserve it for Ann?" The ravenette pressed, collapsing into a fit of giggles when Akira's glasses nearly melted from the heat radiating off of him.

It was then that Nanako returned, as timid as she'd been all day. Upon noticing the former volleyball player's fit of giggles, though, she perked back up, noting that it had been smoothed over. "Oh, no….what'd you say, Shiho?"

The young lady, too busy doubling over in a fit of laughter, pointed at Akira, who was all but mentally wiped, having let his guard down around his partner in crime and been, in his own thoughts, scorned and betrayed.

"What'd she say?" The pianist pressed, an almost childish sort of curiosity overcoming her.

"Innuendo….scorned….betrayed…." Akira muttered, his thousand-yard stare seeming to penetrate the third dimension.

Nanako pouted but waited for a while until Akira had come back to life and Shiho had stopped giggling. The chatter between the three of them about school and other odds and ends picked up, atmosphere amiable. After the meal, Akira paid, mumbling something about being polite. It was as they exited that Nanako tried her question again.

"Um….I hate to ask again, but what's the status on getting a video?" She asked, the cool summer wind ruffling her otherwise perfect attire.

Akira glanced to Shiho. The former volleyball player had her face set, but she looked back at him and gave a silent nod. "Someday soon. I need to take baby steps, but…" Pink lips stretched upwards in a wide stroke. "Someday soon."

The pianist studied them for a minute thoughtfully. "Well, I'll tell Teddie he has to wait for some! And for the record - I -" She hesitated for a minute. This wasn't overstepping anything, right? Big bro had warned her against that….

No, no - it wasn't. She was sure it wasn't. "I'm proud of you! For being able to….to tell me that you need time! Is it weird to ask for a hug?"

In response, the volleyball player opened her arms for a hug.

The pianist bounced into them eagerly, and Akira smiled, both of his hands in his pockets.

Shiho's hands hadn't even twitched once.

* * *

 **Pictures:**

(1) - It's a picture of Shiho and Akira after practice. Nanako sits at a piano bench in the back, talking to a few of the other dancers. Akira's got his tongue stuck out, while Shiho's just smiling. Both of them are sweaty and in work out attire.

 **A/N:**  
I'm back! Welcome back to me! I finally decided to start a new project, if not only for my own love for this idea. This will most likely update at least once a month, and I have no idea how long it'll be, to be honest with you guys. I have another planned fanfiction in the works right now, and I need something I can just wing.

It's been a while since I've written anything, so forgive me if I'm rusty! This chapters are going to vary in length and things like that, and yeah! I'm so excited that I don't even know what to say right now.

Be sure to give this a kudos, bookmark, and especially a comment if you enjoyed! I appreciate all of it and would love to hear your thoughts or suggestions for these idiots. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! I'll see you next chapter!


	2. 2am

**\- Meme Squad -**

 **fruitaba:** it's the spooky day!

 **crepe queen:** yaaasss

 **fruitaba:** you know what this means Ann  
 **fruitaba:** everyone  
 **fruitaba:** happy Halloween motherfuckers  
 **fruitaba:** i'm gon put my DICK in a pumpkin

 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** eff yeah!  
 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** you don't have one of those, tho

 **fruitaba:** the pumpkin or the dick?

 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** the dick

 **fruitaba:** o h  
 **fruitaba:** i can't believe I've been called out like this  
 **fruitaba:** guess I'll die  
 **fruitaba:** and put your dick in a pumpkin instead

 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** uuuuUUUUHHHH  
 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** WAIT WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME

 **fruitaba:** b/c you offend me  
 **fruitaba:** my little fewwings are hurt

 **purest:** It's as they say….  
 **purest:** "Talk shit, get hit"

 **crepe queen:** ….

 **okramura:** …..

 **dancing queen:** ….

 **fruitaba:** …..

 **actual queen (mom):** Alright, who did it?

 **fruitaba:** can't take credit for this one. ryuji?

 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** uhhhhHhhh

 **fruitaba:** yep, it was him

 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** it wasn't me this time  
 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** why do you guys blame me for everything

 **fruitaba:** because you do everything  
 **fruitaba:** now atone for your sins, fuckboi

 **ya boi, skinnypenis:** eff off

 **fruitaba:** bold of you to assume I know how to do that  
 **fruitaba:** but I can do this

 **fruitaba has changed ya boi, skinnypenis's name to ya (fuck)boi, skinnypenis**

 **ya (fuck)boi, skinnypenis:** EFF OFF FUTABA

 **fruitaba:** peasant :(

 **crepe queen:** hey, isn't that my insult?

 **fruitaba:** but….it's ryuji.

 **crepe queen:** understandable, have a nice day

 **fruitaba:** ann, it's 2am

 **crepe queen:** well, uh -  
 **crepe queen:** that makes this morning, which means I can wish you a nice day. boom.

 **actual queen (mom):** Speaking of that, why are you all up at 2am? Exempting Haru-san and myself, you all have to be at school tomorrow.

 **fruitaba:** oh, u know how it be, queen  
 **fruitaba:** ive got - _dabs on em_ \- crippling depression and insomnia

 **crepe queen:** futaba :((((  
 **crepe queen:** but in my personal defense  
 **crepe queen:** i was video calling with akira and he fell asleep  
 **crepe queen:** then futaba and I started texting

 **okramura:** i was finishing up an essay if you still wanted to know!  
 **okramura:** my professor sort of sprung this one on us TT-TT

 **ya (fuck)boi, skinnypenis:** uhhhh  
 **ya (fuck)boi, skinnypenis:** video games? I uhh, have to study them for a class I'm in?

 **purest:** I was met with a new life source, as vibrant as a meadow on a sunny day in the throughs of summer.

 **dancing queen:** just am, I guess? lolol

 **crepe queen:** nope. wrong  
 **crepe queen:** that is like, the fattest lie I've ever been told.

 **fruitaba:** when you gotta hit that **phat** lie

 **dancing queen:** okay, my legs cramped up and I had to go for a walk so they'd stop. better?

 **crepe queen:** better, but DO I NEED TO COME HELP

 **fruitaba:** ^^^^^!

 **dancing queen:** ann, futaba, no  
 **dancing queen:** it's just the normal stuff, kinda my fault anyway

 **crepe queen:** YOU STOP THAT  
 **crepe queen:** SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO COME DOWN THERE

 **dancing queen:** oh my  
 **dancing queen:** sorry ann

 **crepe queen:** it's no big deal, just stay safe, ily

 **dancing queen:** i will

Shiho sighed as she let the light of her phone screen fade away from her face. Her phone denied her any light with a sharp snap, leaving the girl alone once more. Her face tilted, staring at the moon as she set on the steps of the shrine.

The stars seemed to twinkle even more when she stared up to them, almost as if they were trying to spread their warmth down to the earth, and by association, Shiho.

A bitter taste settled in the back of her throat, lips tilting upward in what was a bit of a wry smile. It wasn't like she deserved the comfort right now, anyway.

She had lied to everyone, after all.

The girl sat forward, rubbing at her forearm a little. Memories seemed to taunt her at gunpoint, but she ground her teeth and focused on the stars, noting how they seemed particularly luminous now that she wasn't in the city.

She recalled the feeling of the wind rushing past her as if it were another person in the city, and her feet pounding on the pavement being the only sound in the quiet countryside. The feeling of oxygen leaving her lungs and her legs burning.

Yes, she'd come out here because she'd suddenly woken up, but her legs hadn't been her reason. The black-haired girl tried not to think about it, shifting as a shout erupted from somewhere.

"Get your hands off of me!"

The voice was a shriek, hysterical and that of someone who was fighting to survive. Shiho's mouth dried, tongue becoming a sudden swab of cotton in her mouth. Another scream surfaced as she scrambled back, pressing her back against the still-warm wood of the shrine itself.

"Help me!"

Even though nothing was happening to her, tears sprang to her eyes as vivid memories finally penetrated her mind, making her limbs skitter across the woods in a frantic search for the lifeline she needed.

Everything was beginning to get fuzzy and blur together for her, but her slender fingers closed around what she was looking for, said object flaring to life. Part of her soul didn't remember what she'd thought at the time, only that it was something about the police and how she needed to call them.

But the number she dialed wasn't the emergency operators. Mind completely separated, her instincts took over, calling perhaps the only cop she would ever trust - the only one who could do something. The plastic pressed to her ear, and even as her breathing began to shallow out - she reminded herself that she needed to focus. This wasn't happening to her, it wasn't. It wasn't. She was safe.

Wasn't she?

"Hello?"

Something wet and hot began to slide down her face, only increasing as she continued to liken it to things in the past.

"Hello?"

Her voice found it's way to her, clumsily tripping into the quicksand her mouth had become. "Do-Do… oh god…. Dojima-s-s-san?"

The voice on the other end instantly softened from the gruff tones it was so used to presiding over. "Suzui? What is it?"

The world was spiraling down now, leaving her weightless. "E….Emergency. Central - um - Central - Central Shopping Dis… District."

Thankfully, he didn't ask more than that, only sighing into the receiver. "Alright...sit tight."

If you ask Shiho about that night later on, maybe for the next week or so, she was pretty sure she'd nodded and let the phone drop to her side, but if she did, the memory wasn't clear. Nothing was. The only thing that she remembered was pulling her knees to her chest and desperately trying to tune out the screams and whimpers of those nearby.

Wet and hot fluid continued to preside over her face, smearing onto her knees as she tucked her head between them. Short, shallow gales were bursting from her lips, tightening her chest and throat as if the seamstress to her body were pulling a finely tuned string, forcing the fabric to scrunch.

It was too fast, too fast. Everything dissolved into colors and shapes. Brown there, some white on her, green there. She could feel the wind scraping against her as if it were a song, but then nothing at all. Contrasts traveled down her spine in short pulses, feeling here and decomposing but a moment later.

It wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot, either. She wasn't entirely moving, but she wasn't still either. The world wasn't still, but it wasn't falling out. So the former volleyball player stayed put, grasping at some form of breathing. For help. Rampaging thoughts exploded against the backs of her eyes as she struggled, drowning in a wave of endless panic.

She just wanted this to stop. Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it -

"Suzui?"

Air filled her lungs again, and that was the moment when she let go of trying to be quiet. Shoulders heaving from the effort to keep some level of control, she allowed sobs to rip out of her throat, too ashamed and overwhelmed to even look up.

A hand settled on her shoulder, not unlike it had for - she didn't finish the thought, instead scrambling away, putting as much distance between her and whoever had touched her as she could and quivering. If the person thought about approaching again, the thought was never fulfilled. Instead, she was left to her own devices.

The girl rested her head in the same position, forehead hot against the cool material of her running pants, listening. Waiting. Breathing.

A deeper, gruff voice came from whoever it was, laced with extreme concern, carefully woven into the way that the man(?) spoke.

"Ah, did I wake you?"

 _"...'"_

"Sorry…...No, no - everything's mostly fine."

 _"..."_

"Well, no, no one's hurt physically."

 _"..."_

"It's, er, Suzui. I found her at the shrine after she'd called me about a, uh….an attempt?"

 _"..."_

"No! No, not that."

 _"..."_

"It was, uh, attempted sexual assault, from what the victim said."

 _"..."_

"...Kurusu? Hey, Kurusu?"

Quiet beeping filled the air, and though she wasn't looking, Shiho could visualize this person pulling the phone from their face.

"He hung up on me. Huh….kids these days."

Shiho didn't listen to anything else, breaths getting shorter and the world fading into splashes of color on her rocky memory. She needed to breathe, breathe….that's what she'd been told, but….

It seemed impossible with the memories exploding behind her eyes.

* * *

From his house to the shrine, it was a bit of a run. Akira's feet pounded the pavement faster than he thought possible, a blanket in hand and phone at his ear.

" _What's going on? Why'd you hang up?"_ Ann's voice rang over the receiver, nothing short of extremely concerned. She knew that Akira wasn't one to hang up - and especially not with how it had happened so suddenly. " _Are you okay?"_

"Shiho…." He panted, feeling his lungs attempt to give out. His feet continued to pound a steady rhythm, taunting his lungs. "Panic attack….got a call….detective."

" _Oh! Is she okay? I - I mean, she hadn't been answering my texts for a while, but I figured she'd just gone home, and just - are you there? Like with her?"_ Ann was practically tripping over herself, and Akira could hear the forced calm in her tone, though it was minuscule.

"Not...yet….call you back?"

" _Yeah! Go, go, go! Call me when you've caught your breath and stuff! And take care of her for me, or I swear to god my whip will come back into use from last year."_ The blonde threatened, all business through the panic.

Had it been any other time, Akira would have laughed. But right now, with his legs pumping furiously and sweating, he could only give an amused huff. "Of….course. Love you….babe."

" _Love you too! Now go take care of my best friend while I rally the troops!"_

She was the one to break the connection, and Akira signaled to his body to stop and catch his breath for a second, silently thanking the powers above for all the track training he and Ryuji had done. He shut his eyes, knowing now that not only would he be there for his partner, but that she would wake up tomorrow to more positivity than she knew how to comprehend.

After a short rest, the teen picked up his former pace, spotting the bus stop in the distance and pushing himself that much harder. When he'd finally crossed into the shopping district, police cars were pulling up. It settled a rock of dread in his stomach, but he was quick to shake it off, citing to himself that he had more important things to worry about.

He paused again for a short moment, finally running up to the shrine. In the front, Dojima was standing, coat held over his shoulder. The man hadn't changed any since Akira had last seen him - black eyes, black hair, and the same stubble as always. His tie was red - again, as always - and the dress shirt he wore was gray - just like always. Though, he may have had a few more gray strands in his hair.

He seemed to look 50 years older than he was as he talked to the young officer that made the arrest, citing that the victim needed to give a statement but to give her a minute. He didn't say more, looking to Akira and allowing the lines of his face to soften only slightly.

"She's by the tree. She's stopped crying but won't move. Seems like she's pretty, uh...out of it." Dojima sighed, looking down and away. "Did I do something….?"

Akira shook his head. "She's just…." the boy paused. "Shiho's been through….a lot."

" _All because of Kamoshida…_ " He thought bitterly. But, Akira was able to find solace in what Ann had said on the rooftop following the days of his arrest.

" _...I just believe that there are fates worse than death,"_ she'd said. Not for the first time, the male caught himself agreeing with his blond girlfriend. A lifetime being known as what he was would be much worse than death.

"Ah, I see…." Dojima commented awkwardly. For someone of his age, he could be a little awkward, now couldn't he…?

Akira's lips twisted up into what was somewhat of a wry smile. "I'm sure you'll find out what happened someday. Everyone always does." With that cryptic statement, he moved past the bewildered detective and into the shine, leaving the detective wondering just what the hell he meant by that.

It was as Dojima said. Shiho was sat against the tree, at a spot he remembered Seta-san claiming was good for bug hunting. As if that wasn't enough to signal that something was wrong, she was curled into a tight ball, head between her knees and arms wrapping around the unit that was her own body.

He approached slowly and cautiously, as if cornering a wounded animal so that he could heal its wounds.

This time, though, he wasn't sure that he could help heal the wound.

Akira stopped before her, taking the blanket and unfurling from when he'd bunched it up in an effort to keep it clean. It was soft, warm, and provided something that they'd both agreed was comforting. Carefully, he crouched down and draped it over her shoulders, knowing that she was too far gone for him to help and that this was all he could do.

He stood back up, fishing his phone out from its place in his pocket. He dialed Ann's number, walking over to the shrine and fixing it up. Dojima had probably made contact with her in the effort to let her know that someone was there, and then she'd scrambled away from him.

Akira would know, after all. He'd done that the first time that she had a panic attack in front of him.

She picked up almost instantly, and not for the first time that evening, Akira's lips tilted into a lovestruck grin at the thought of her.

" _How is she?"_ Ann asked, worry in every inch of her tone. The smile was wiped from his face as if he were a clown and someone had taken a makeup wipe and removed the meticulous makeup.

"I can't get through to her this time." He said, shaking his head. "She's too far gone."

" _Shit. Let me call her and see if I can't help. Hold on just a second!"_

His line went dead, and in the few moments between him getting off of the phone and Shiho's ringing, Akira Kurusu watched the night sky.

* * *

It was odd, being where she was.

The feeling was inexplicable, and yet she knew just the word for it. She knew the words to express it, yet it sounded stupid and dramatic to her. The world pulsed in and out, a rocky sea of memories and the ethereal feeling of floating somewhere that wasn't here.

She knew time was passing, yet time didn't seem to be passing. People were still sleeping and breathing and carrying on, and yet it felt like she were sleepwalking, weightless and purely alone.

The feeling of something warm and soft settling on her shoulders was distant. Everything was swathed in cotton, creating a thick fog that left her blind. Slowly, she was sure that her lifeless body would float to the top of the ocean and stare to the foggy sky, but she felt as if she were out of patience. The former volleyball player yearned for something to happen.

And so something did.

As if she'd just been exposed to the air again, a clear sound cut through the air and to her ears. With her cotton earmuffs on, it was muffled, but slowly, they were lifted, allowing the sound to become more clear.

Her hand moved to find the source, arching around the slim device that was her phone. The black haired girl opened her eyes, forehead partly on her arm and empty eyes glancing to the dirt floor of the world.

Ann's name flashed on the screen, along with some stupid selfie they'd taken together. Swallowing nothing, Shiho picked up the phone and sat up just a little. Then she hit the button to answer and pressed the phone to her ear.

"...Ann?" Her voice came out so strained and weak that she felt like crying again, but quickly forced herself to suck it up.

" _Shiho? Hey…."_ Ann's voice was soft and sweet, with that sweet edge that reminded her of a kitten purring and kneading a blanket.

"Hey…."

" _...You doing okay?"_ Ann asked, causing Shiho to pause. She sat up more fully this time, glancing through the green treetop and to the night sky above.

"...I -" Shiho considered lying to her. She considered doing what she did a year ago and telling her that everything was fine. But she dug her heels into the dirt, just as she knew her caller would. She would _not_ go back to that. She had already lied, and Shiho would be damned if she was going to make it a habit again. "...No."

" _...Him again, huh?"_

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Yeah."

The blonde's voice was quiet from the other end. " _You're allowed to cry, you know."_

A laugh escaped from her throat before she could stop it, bubbling out of her lips. "That's _all_ I've been doing. Crying and trying not to think about anything."

" _Well….I don't know! Like….maybe you just need to cry like that, you know? You're not like Ryuji, who can't admit that he has feelings because he's 'tough'. Yeah right, Ryuji. Tell that to your mom when she shows me the cake you made her last year on her birthday."_ Ann joked. The smile that Shiho knew was on her face leaked into her voice so well, it was like they weren't even hours away. A quiet laugh escaped her.

" _See! You know I'm right, so you keep laughing even though you're sad. Don't make me come over there, Shiho."_ Ann tutted, giggling all the while.

"I….I guess you are." She admitted, finding the strength to do something else but frown. The volleyball player adjusted the blanket around herself.

" _Hey, did I ever tell you about Akira and I's first date?"_ The blonde said, seemingly distracted now. Shiho knew better, still staring at the stars.

"Yes, you have. About 8 times, actually."

" _So you_ have _been keeping track!"_ Ann exclaimed, victory dominating her tone.

"Only because it's sappy, Ann." The other girl said, adjusting the blanket and leaning back. A quiet peace was taking over as it always did after these things, allowing her to remove the cotton from the places where it had stuck.

" _Uh, rude! You totally love that story. 'Kira told me so."_

"'Kira'?" Shiho questioned. "Since when did you have nicknames?"

" _Since, uhh…..right now?"_ Ann answered from the other end, almost comically perplexed.

Shiho giggled, and that was quickly followed by a yawn. It suddenly came to her attention how much she wanted to shut her eyes and rest.

" _Anyway, I know you're tired and stuff, so I'll let ya go. But, you've got us, Shiho. Just because I'm not right next to you doesn't mean you can't call for help. Um, Akira told me what happened and….I just wanted to tell you that I'm really proud of you for managing to call that detective. I - I don't think I could of if I were you."_ Ann confessed.

Tears sprung to her eyes yet again, but they weren't for the same reason as the tears from earlier. "...You're so goofy."

" _Hey, what do you mean I'm goofy?! Just because I like to talk about my first date with my boyfriend 8 times and praise my best friend endlessly doesn't mean I'm weird, you know! I happen to think a lot of my generation do that these days and -"_

Shiho giggled again, cutting her friend off from her tangent. "Okay, okay. Comment redacted."

" _Nope. No can do. You hurt my feeling."_

"You mean your feelings?" Shiho asked, not sure how someone could make a verbal typo.

" _No. My feeling. I only have one available to be hurt right now._ "

She laughed, and there was a moment of pause where the chatter of the bugs in the tree above filled the space for her. When she finally opened her mouth, she felt calmer. Better. "...Thank you, Ann."

" _Hey, what are friends for? Now get home! You can't keep my mans waiting for too long."_

Another giggle came from her. "Alright, alright. Love you."

" _Love you too bestie!"_ Ann grinned from the other end, drawing out the word bestie. Before Shiho could say any more, she hung up. The girl let out a puff of air, at peace for the moment. She looked to Akira, who was leaning against the shrine and waved to him. He paused for a second but began a slow and easy walk towards her as she struggled to her feet, yawning some more.

"You okay….?" He asked as he neared, worry carefully tucked in the lines and shapes of his expression.

Shiho nodded. "I will be."

Akira didn't say more, only walking with her side-by-side through the streets of Inaba.

He didn't part from her until they'd walked all the way to her house, giving her a nod and a smile as she thanked him for the help.

The memory of the walk to her room was hazy at best, but she was sure of one thing.

She slept like a baby that night.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, welcome back to me writing. This was supposed to be a Halloween chapter, but I got it done way ahead of time. So yay!

I was going to go in a lighter direction for this chapter, but I also did want to explore her growth vs. how she would react to needing to do something difficult for her in a time of crisis.  
I chose the reaction that I did, because not only is this sort of response common (from what I know) because of what she's gone through and who she is, but because I don't think that Shiho would be gung-ho about facing off against someone who's like Kamoshida, and I think that she'd be left with more than just depression afterwards.  
What do you guys think?  
Be sure to give this a kudos, bookmark, and especially a comment if you enjoyed! I appreciate all of it and would love to hear your thoughts or suggestions for these idiots. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! I'll see you next chapter!


	3. The Aftermath

An alarm blared noisily through the air, a rather annoying beeping coming from the small device. The little plastic slate made an effort to overpower the hazy calmness of the world outside, painting the slowly rising sun in a villainous light.

The limbs wrapped in the bundle of blue and orange sheets sighed, unwilling to move from their position in the bed. But the sun and the noise persisted, reminding the bundle that things had to be done today - things such as school.

From the depths of the sheets, a hand emerged, shutting the alarm off with a deal of effort. The owner of said hand let out a sigh, sitting up in bed. Her dark hair sprung up around her, springing from her scalp and curling around.

Shiho gave yet another sigh that could have been interpreted as more of a yawn, plucking her phone from the charger and scooting back so that she could read whatever she'd missed last night while she woke up.

She clicked on her messages, and instead of being surprised by how many messages that Futaba and Ryuji had managed to send, she was shocked by how many private messages she'd gotten - it was one from each of the phantom thieves, plus Dojima.

The girl cringed a little bit. She'd probably have to explain what happened to him. Yeah….that was always fun.

Shiho clicked on the first.

 **Ann Takamaki - Shiho Suzui:**

 **Ann:** hi boo!  
 **Ann:** i know you're probably asleep right now while i send this but i don't care  
 **Ann:** i know you remember what we talked about last night too so  
 **Ann:** i just wanted to let you know that i'm really :clap: proud :clap: of :clap: you :clap:  
 **Ann:** even though you, y'know, had an attack and stuff, i still think you're making a lot of progress and i really am so proud of you  
 **Ann:** and that i also think you're amazing and i can't wait to see you when the gang and i come visit over the summer! 3

 **Ann:** you'll have to dance for us if you're comfortable by that point okay

 **Ann:** i love youuuuu

Shiho giggled, despite the fact that Ann had brought up the previous night. Oh, she always knew just what to say, huh? Smiling, she tapped out her response.

 **Shiho:** thank you ann  
 **Shiho:** i love you too  
 **Shiho:** even if your paintings do still suck :shrug:  
 **Shiho:** i'm kidding! But i really do love you and thank you for sending me the love, and for last night

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, she clicked on the next person, who happened to be her dance partner and Ann's boyfriend. How coincidental that he showed up next.

 **Akira Kurusu - Shiho Suzui:**

 **Akira:** so, uh, hey  
 **Akira:** i know i couldn't do much for you but you were pretty far gone by the time Dojima had called me  
 **Akira:** i'm sorry that it happened around you. it….would be really hard to even do what you did and not just run, to be honest  
 **Akira:** and, uh, don't feel bad for not calling me instead of Dojima  
 **Akira:** i know you were just looking out for the best big brother ever & yourself, so no harm, no foul  
 **Akira:** but, seriously, I hope I helped even a little and that you slept well  
 **Akira:** i'll drop by your house in the morning so we can walk to school together but if you don't want to practice for a little while, that's cool. It's just like that sometimes and, i'm bad with words but you get it.  
 **Akira:** you're really strong and i have all the platonic love in the world for you  
 **Akira:** sleep well

Shiho smiled again, shaking her head. Akira's way of comfort was always a little more awkward and roundabout than he let on and could sometimes be direct, though it wasn't consistent. Even though the method was fluctuating, it was endearing. Akira was sweet, and don't get Shiho wrong here, he was a very, very hot guy. But to be completely honest, she just couldn't see him as a romantic interest, as much as she would have liked to.

Now, of course, she could see _other_ people with him. The former volleyball player could see a lot of people with him if she were being honest. Ann, well, of course she could see them together! They were dating. Makoto, Haru, Ryuji, Yusuke, Nanako….all of them would be good together. The only person that Shiho couldn't consider him with was Futaba, and that was only because they were more like siblings, in the long run.

That was one of many common points between herself and her younger friend, actually. She should open Futaba's message next, actually…..

Before that, though, she had to write Akira a response.

 **Shiho:** no no no no no! shush.  
 **Shiho:** you got Ann to call me and you gave me my favorite blanket back, so thank you for helping  
 **Shiho:** plus you woke up at 2 am to come help me out of a panic attack so! don't apologize  
 **Shiho:** as much as i'd love to say that i would love to just pick up where we left off on Wednesday, i don't think i'm mentally up to it  
 **Shiho:** but, um, maybe we could hang out today after school? I don't really feel like studying  
 **Shiho:** but if you want to go home and call ann tonight i get that too! you know how it is, "kira".  
 **Shiho:** i platonically love you more, dearest big brother

Was she satisfied with that answer? After going back and adding more to it, Shiho decided that she was. It was pretty accurate, and it wasn't as if they weren't going to see each other in about an hour, anyway. Backing out of her conversation with her friend, she clicked on Futaba's messages.

 **Futaba Sakura - Shiho Suzui:**

 **futaba:** hey, so ann told me you were gonna need some positivity  
 **futaba:** & you're like my depression sister from another mist…..ress(?)  
 **futaba:** so because i don't know how to explain my feelings like, at all  
 **futaba:** here are some memes about how much i love you  
 **futaba:** 3

Following her texts were about what she described, actually. Some were pictures, and others were stupid songs that you were supposed to send to your friends. Shiho read each and every one of them, even if a couple were a little dark. Those were the ones she giggled at, though, knowing that Futaba got her sense of dark humor perhaps better than even Ann.

Before she thought about it, she was typing back.

 **shiho:** these are all GOLD  
 **shiho:** i'm saving so many of these alsddmfdlskfs  
 **shiho:** thank you 3  
 **shiho:** i love you more

With that out of the way, she moved on to the other messages, next finding Haru's.

 **Haru Okumura - Shiho Suzui:**

 **Haru:** hi suzui-chan! I'm not going to blow up your inbox because i think that you're asleep and I don't want to wake you up, but….know that you are extremely strong and that you are absolutely loved! I think ann would blow up if you and akira weren't around. i don't know what's going on with you, but ann said you needed the positivity right now, so i'm going to take this chance to express to you how strong and great you are! (◠‿◠✿)

A warm, almost fuzzy feeling filled Shiho, making her lips pull up even more than they had before as her thumbs moved along the screen to formulate some sort of response.

 **Shiho:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! thank you haru-senpai! i have no idea what you've really been through, but i know that you're really strong too! and i don't think makoto would be able to function either without you! you're really great, and thank you for sending positivity my way

After formulating what she thought to be a nice response, the girl hit send and mentally patted herself on the back, swiping to the next person. That person just so happened to be Yusuke.

 **Yusuke Kitagawa - Shiho Suzui**

 **Yusuke:** Forgive me for intruding in your private messages, Suzui-san.  
 **Yusuke:** I heard you were in need of some positivity, and I decided to capture the beauty and strength within you in the only way I knew possible to spread it.  
 **Yusuke has sent an image.  
** **Yusuke:** I hope this is quite pleasing to the eye.  
 **Yusuke:** I would also like to do a painting to capture you sometime, if you'd let me.  
 **Yusuke:** Have a good day, Suzui-san.

The image attached was a picture of Shiho herself as some sort of Roman Goddess, who she thought looked a lot like Artemis. Shiho admired it for a couple minutes, noting that this was Yusuke's way of expressing what he was feeling.

Similarly to the seemingly silky tunic she was wearing and the bow she was firing, the painting seemed to capture something like a gentle, yet forceful power. She was firing a bow, yet she didn't look quite fierce, as she would expect. Instead, the Shiho in the picture looked forceful and in control, yet somehow gentle and graceful with the way her body arched and pulled, like a finely tuned machine.

It was beautiful, if she were being completely honest. Despite his….eccentricities and what could seem to be him hitting on Shiho, she knew that at heart, Yusuke had expressly pure intent and a whole lot of talent to go with it.

 **Shiho:** yusuke-kun that's….  
 **Shiho:** breathtaking  
 **Shiho:** thank you so so so so much  
 **Shiho:** and someday i think i could model for you  
 **Shiho:** you're better off asking ann though, haha  
 **Shiho:** but thank you again 3

After responding, Shiho took another glance over the picture and then clicked off, checking the time quickly. The girl sprung out of bed and gathered her clothes when she realized she'd been on her phone for 15 minutes already. Her legs carried her to the bathroom, where her fingers picked up the job and dexterously ran a bath.

Her bath never took more than 30 minutes, and true to form, her feet stepped onto the mat beside the bath no later than 30 minutes later. The former volleyball player quickly draped articles of clothing over her body, then taking an equal amount of caution when she pinned her hair into its place.

The girl's legs quickly took the stairs by storm, ears paying attention to the gentle sizzles and pops coming from the kitchen, and the smell slowly snaking its way upstairs. This made her being pause, a warm feeling of comfort overcoming her along with a shred of guilt and discomfort.

Her mom was downstairs in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for her. Shiho suspected that her mother had already eaten with her father, who always left before she was ready to come down for breakfast. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with her mother, per se….or anything about her. It was just the simple fact that this was a change.

Even after a year, her mind began to sway at the thought of her family and the changes they'd brought. Two parents who had previously been more concerned about making enough to give their daughter a good life versus two doting parents now. It wasn't their fault….they just hadn't been around enough to notice the cuts and bruises she came home with.

It wasn't that they didn't care or that they'd neglected her; everything they did was for her sake. She knew that, really, she did. It was just hard to keep that in mind when she….

Shiho allowed her feet to move once more, sniffing out the thought as if it were a cigarette but under her foot.

An aging woman turned her head around as she slid into the kitchen, smiling at her daughter over her shoulder. Shiho smiled back, sitting down and taking care to watch her mom cook.

The woman was a beauty, really. The only thing that offset that were her hands, claused from working so much, and her hips, which had become a little wider than most as she grew. Other than that…..Shiho wasn't looking at her mother, but she could landscape her face just as quickly as she'd recognize her own in a mirror.

The Suzui women were known for the warm brown eyes they held, and her mother was no exception, seas of hazel seeming to pour from her eyes and into another's. Her lips were the shade of a cherry blossom petal in the springtime, and she had a clear, heart-shaped face with a little button of a nose.

She was mostly petite, save for her hips, and even if she weren't looking, Shiho could picture the plush purple slippers she was wearing just as easily as she could picture the crow's feet that had begun to make their impression in the space around her eyes. She really was a beautiful and intelligent woman, something that was a catch in a city as dense as where they'd moved from.

"Good morning, Mama," Shiho said, readying her bag as she waited for breakfast.

"Good morning, my little dove." Her mother said gently, making Shiho's heart warm in only the way that she could. "How did you sleep after your night out?"

Shiho winced. Of course Detective Dojima would have called her parents about a follow-up. It wasn't like he'd done anything he wasn't supposed to….it was legally what he _had_ to do. Still, that didn't change the fact that her parents didn't like her going out without their consent, nor did it change what happened last night and the fact that her parents had heard nothing about it until a call early in the morning.

Her mother wasn't angry, but Shiho still looked down, cheeks red with shame. Manami Suzui was not one to get mad easily - she was patient and stern. She always had been and always would be. "I - um….:" Shiho took a deep breath. "I had a nightmare and needed to go on a run, so I went down to the shrine, and….I'm sorry."

Her mother's posture had stiffened before but began to relax gradually. "It's alright, but you need to tell your father and I or at least leave us a note. I know it's difficult, sometimes, and you don't like waking us up, but even still…."

The two women lapsed into silence for a few tense moments, but it was quickly broken as her mother turned around and set a plate full of food before her daughter, placing down her lunch while she was at it. The two quickly made eye contact, and Shiho was surprised to see pride and joy on her mother's face. "On the other hand, I'm very proud of you. Being aware enough to call a capable figure in a time of crisis is something you couldn't have done at this time last year, and the joy that fills me when I see or hear that you make progress, however small, is not something I can properly express in words. You're not in trouble, hatchling."

Shiho laughed at the old nickname, breaking eye contact. Her eyes had been slightly watering, and she reached over for a hug. Her mother obliged her, walking around the table to hug her.

When she was very little, perhaps 5 or 6, she went through what her parents had nicknamed her "bird phase." It was spawned out of going to the park with her parents on their lunch breaks when she was younger and watching the birds run around and tweet.

It was also around that time that Shiho liked watching magic tricks more than anything, and so her mother had taken to calling Shiho her little dove, or her hatchling. It was a small nickname, yes, but it was those two words that were tacked on to the end of sentences and dispersed around when her mother referred to her that filled her with a warmth that she couldn't describe.

"Thank you, mom…"

The older woman smiled, releasing her child and allowing her to eat. "There's nothing to thank me for, doll. However…." she eyed Shiho's now buzzing phone, causing her to smile softly. "Don't you think you should get to that while you eat?"

"Probably…" She sighed a little. Shiho loved her friends, but when something happened and they needed to show support, there was no end to it. It could be a bit much to read back on, but not entirely unpleasant. "Though, it is….6am? Why are they blowing up the group chat at 6am, mom?"

The elder Suzui shrugged, a smile touching the corners of her mouth. "They're you're friends, hatchling, not mine.

….Shiho supposed that _was_ true.

She quickly looked at her phone, but remembered that she had more private messages to reply to first.

 **Ryuji Sakamoto - Shiho Suzui**

 **Ryuji:** so, uh, hey, suzui.  
 **Ryuji:** I know that we don't talk that much 1 on 1?  
 **Ryuji:** I mean, I know the basement gremlin and i send you memes sometimes, but that's about it  
 **Ryuji:** idk where i'm going with this, honestly?  
 **Ryuji:** just like…..ann mentioned something about akira going awol for a little & that you needed support, n' i wouldn't really stop bugging her, so she told me what was happening.  
 **Ryuji:** what that bastard did was really effed up….and i wish we could have done something sooner  
 **Ryuji:** I would rather have gotten kicked out of school than let you go through that shit  
 **Ryuji:** you n' ann were pretty much the only nice ones to me in middle school, even tho you were really….. _really_ blunt.  
 **Ryuji:** and just….yeah. it's really like that sometimes.  
 **Ryuji:** I can't do much, but feel better ig?  
 **Ryuji:** i'm bad at this words thing

Shiho could visualize the vines of a smile growing upwards on her face, pushing the corners of her lips upwards into a fond smile.

 **Shiho:** aww, ryu  
 **Shiho:** I love you sm  
 **Shiho:** thank you so much for always trying to help (in your way, i guess?)  
 **Shiho:** you're a sweet guy  
 **Shiho:** um, thank you a lot. that means a whole heck of a lot to me.

That response felt somehow right to give to him, even if it was a bit lackluster. But seriously, what was she going to say to how loyal he was. Good guy. Ryuji really was a good and kind guy, but he didn't really know how to….express it, she supposed.

It had a certain charm.

Finally, she clicked to the final message she'd gotten, smiling a little as she saw it. Everyone's typing styles were so different, but somehow, Makoto's and Haru's were always somewhat similar.

 **Makoto Niijima - Shiho Suzui:**

 **Makoto:** Hello, Suzui-san. I don't know what's the matter with you right now, but Ann informed us that you needed to support. And...well..you know that the Phantom Thieves are the people that go for all or nothing. I assume your inbox was no exception to this rule. Nonetheless, I hope that you slept well, and that you keep recovering. And….I don't think this still applies, but I should remind you that my sister is a prosecutor, should you need her services in the future, and that we have a very comfortable home to accommodate you if you need it. Have a good day, Suzui-san. :)

Her smile only furthered, noting the smiley face at the end. Yeah….that was a definite sign of Haru in her texts.

….That was adorable, if you asked her.

 **Shiho:** Thank you, Makoto-san! (I hope you're okay with me calling you by your first name? I think I've done it before but now my instincts are kicking in again, haha.) My inbox was destroyed, trust me, but it was a good kind of destroyed. It doesn't still apply, but thank you! It means a lot to me. 3

That was without the group chat, but Shiho got the feeling she wouldn't have to read back on it to know that she was about to jump into one of their weird 6am conversations, so she settled for pocketing her phone.

Sure, she would have to talk about it later with Dojima and Nanako-san, but….it wasn't an issue at the moment. She had a very good support system, and she was getting better.

If her mother or Akira noticed the extra energy in her step today, neither said anything. But the slightly amused expression her fellow dark-haired companion had given her was refreshing. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

For once, that word didn't ring the slightest bit hollow.

It didn't matter what life threw at her. She was going to be just fine.

* * *

 **A/N:** "will update once per month"

Mhm. Well, I'm kind of going in and out with P5 right now, along with Ace Attorney and OHSHC, so it's been rough. But recently, I pumped out 5,000+ words on a school project and felt bad not doing anything for this fic, especially because I just adore the prompt.  
This is also an excuse for me to plug all of my headcanons in, but I do think that I might start another long-term project that has something to do with a crossover. Ideas have been rattling around of this little dome of mine recently!  
This chapter was mainly meant to showcase the bonds that the thieves have sort-of built between themselves and Shiho. I wanted to further that bond.  
I also want more chapters where they hang out, and some that perhaps feature the persona 4 cast. It'll all depend!  
Anyway, hopefully I update sooner than 3 months from now!  
Thank you for reading! Favorites, follows, and especially reviews are greatly appreciated, as always, and I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter!


End file.
